The Guardian's Storm
by Kohana Maru
Summary: Sonya was just out for a ride, that's all. She never thought she would find an advanced being part of an extinct race called minicons. Megatron would do anything to get even more power under his control. What would happen if the Decepticons caught them? In one fateful hour, Sonya's life will be changed and in this new life she'll find out what she was really meant to do.


**I do not own Transformers. **

**The only thing I do own are my OC's now and forever.**

**This is a story I've been wanting to write for the longest time, and ever since the Prime series came out, I wanted to remake my character. Its taking me a while to have it the way I wanted it to be. At the time, when I named my character, I had no idea about G.I Joe. XD**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

In the beginning...

One million years ago... Cybertron is a world at war, locked in a struggle between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons. Caught up in the endless conflict between the two warring factions is a race of tiny "smart-tool" transformers known as Minicons. These robots have the power to combine with larger transformers, greatly enhancing the larger transformers powers.

Before their war- ravaged planet is destroyed, the Minicon robots take matters into their own hands and secretly assembled an evacuation ark. Once on board , they power themselves down, seal themselves in stasis panels, and flee Cybertron in search of a new home. Only a few minicon robots remained active to crew the ark into the depths of interstellar space.

After uncounted years of searching, a rouge meteor collides with the ark, destroying its guidance systems. The ship plunges through an obscure solar system and skips off a rocky planet's huge and lifeless moon, breaking apart in the process.

Many of the ill-fated ark's fragments continue on a lonely journey through space, their precious Minicon cargo locked in suspended animation forever. However, some of the fragments fall toward the near by blue-green planet. Dozens of minicon panels strike the surface and scatter to remote locations. Some were so damaged that they were destroyed upon impact. The ones that survived, are buried, lost and forgotten, until a chance discovery a million years later awakens a small group of minicon robots and activates an ancient distress beacon...

Almost all of the minicons are found or they joined the well of sparks. Some still wait to be awakened, and by chance encounters. What some would call "destined by fate", a select few will encounter minicons with limitless power at their disposal. These certain minicons are so powerful that they refuse to partner themselves with any of the larger transformers. This also makes them that much more coveted. Who can say any more, as no one has seen a minicon for eons. They are now what others believed an extinct race.

This is the chronicle of a sole minicon, who has given his power to very few inter stellar beings, changes the life of one being. Thus, changing their fates for the sake of the universe.

* * *

Chapter 1 Voice

_It was dark, the surrounding was empty of any structures and any living thing in this windy, rocky, desert wasteland. Sonya was alone, but there were voices echoing. Whispering to her. She looked around only to see no one was there. It was like she was hearing a different language and of course she couldn't understand it. What is this place? Where the hell am I?She wondered scanning everything around her for any sign of danger. _

_The whispers were getting louder, which made her immediately get defensive. Were they getting closer? The girl wondered as she was getting confused and angry. Something new happened as the voices were now getting quiet. _

_A light shined in the darkness behind the teenager. She turned around slowly to see the silhouette of a figure walking towards her. The light obscured any chances of seeing any features of this figure. It got closer while she stood her ground against this unknown being. When it stopped 15 feet away from her, Sonya could only see it was taller than her and its eyes were shining the brightest blue she'd ever seen. _

_These eyes watched her carefully, unmoving and unwavering. After what seemed like forever to see which of the two would break eye contact in this never ending stare down, it spoke to her. "...Are you afraid?" _

_Sonya raised a brow confused at the question, "No." she answered truthfully. She had no reason to be in the first place. "No, I'm not afraid."_

_His eyes narrowed as if he were studying the person before him. Almost like he was trying to see inside the girl's soul. "You have a strong spirit, one that refuses to be broken. That is very rare among your kind."his eyes returned to watching her. "It, is a light shines far brighter than any." _

"_What are you talking about?" Sonya demanded and yelled. "Who are you?!" _

_This person seemed to smile, it made his eyes shine even more. "...I am one is who lost and has been waiting for a long time to be found." Energy started to spark off his body and quickly turned into large collum of lighting bolts. They struck every where, except the very ground where Sonya stood. _

_She raised her arm up in defense, daring not to move, not knowing what could happen. Sonya could only look on with wide eyes. Everything got brighter until there was nothing but white. _

Waking up startled, Sonya sat up quickly trying to assess the situation. It took her three minutes to calm down and catch her breath. She ran her fingers through her long, bright blonde hair. "Just a dream." she sighed out. But this wasn't just any bizarre dream. She knew it couldn't be. She'd been having the same dream for over a week now. It had always been the same place and always the same person. Some dreams she would see these large towering beings and others she would see this panel with an "m" symbol on it. But every single one, she would always see that one person with the blue eyes in her dreams and it was always in that very desert. She only told her parents a few times, they of course thought it was crazy.

Sonya rubbed her light blue eyes and looked at her clock saying 9:50 am. Forgetting the messed up dream, she sprang out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day she was suppose to be out of the house an hour ago.

Her name is Sonya Williams, she wasn't late for anything special, unless you count a day of riding with your friends. She is just your average fun loving, not afraid to stand her ground, quick whited, challenge taking, music playing 17 year old teenager.

She came running down in a black tank top and a pair of blue and black motocross pants. Also carrying a shirt and brush in one hand, back pack in the other. Sonya rushed through the living room and into the kitchen like it was a school day. There was a message on the caller ID, she pressed it, listening while she made breakfast and brushed her long black hair.

"You have one new message. Saturday 8:30 am... Hey, Sonya. We're all up here at Red Sun Point, since you didn't meet us at my house, we went ahead without you. Some how we know you'll find us we ever we are. So, get your butt in gear and get up here!"

"End of message."

Sonya pulled her hair into a ponytail and stuffed a mouthful of eggs on toast. She laughed, "Did the concept of coming over here or calling ever occur to them? Its called a cell phone." she sighed. "Oh well, another challenge to take on. This way I can take my secret trails that no one knows about." the teenager smiled slyly. She cleaned up as fast as possible and slipped on her black and blue riding shirt.

She started to check her pack to see that everything was there from the previous night. There was one bottle of water, a mini first aid kit, cell phone, trail mix, salami, cheese slices and money for lunch. Sonya strapped on the shoulder and chest protector, then proceeded to write a note for her parents and walked out to the garage. With her gloves and boots now on, she was already on her motocross bike checking everything. Fuel was full, oil was normal, and air in the tires were perfect. Wanting to leave right away, she pulled on her helmet, started the bike's engine and sped down the street after the garage door was closed.

Quickly getting through the neighborhood and towards the riding park. It was full of trees, dirt hills, rivers, cliffs of any size and fields, an adventurer's paradise. Sonya was looking forward to going to her secret spot that absolutely no one knew about. Not even her own parents or her friends. She always felt that it had to be someone she completely trusted would be able to share that place with her. So far, no one yet.

It was a beautiful place, a cliff out cropping that over looked a small lush valley. It had the most perfect view when it came to sun sets. But it was the stars she liked to look up at more. Always questioning if there was more out there. She would even sneak out there late at night when she felt it had to be the worst day. Lately, she'd been having a lot of those. Coming out to that place to look at the stars or just being there, it always made her feel better.

Looking up from seeing a few lights streak across the sky, Sonya stopped at the crossroads of the park called Red Sun Point and a road that lead to farm homes. These lights were stream-like, fast and disappeared for more to take their place.

"Is some one shooting off fireworks?" She asked herself as she kept staring at them. Giving off a shrug, she revved the bike's engine and sped down the dirt road again. She took two of her secret trails that had the perfect hills to jump.

Within ten minutes she made it to the spot where everyone was waiting for her. All wearing gear that matched their bikes.

"Hey, Sonya! What took you?" waved a guy in yellow and white riding gear named Marco. "We were starting to believe that you wouldn't show."

"You _had_ doubts about me?" Sonya asked sarcasticly as she dramatically brought her hand to the top of her chest amor. "Well, you know me, I had to make sure the necessary things were brought." She said from under her helmet. "Did you guys shoot off any fireworks earlier?"

Everyone looked at each other, "No, did you see some?" asked a girl with brown hair wearing pink and white named Lisa.

Sonya pointed at the ridge five miles behind them. "Just past there, around Raven Point, I really hope they know this valley has been dry lately. A wild fire would really ruin our day." she said looking concerned. Sonya really loved this park. To her, it was special. For reasons she wasn't willing to share.

"Well, the weather lady did say it was going to rain today. So let's get down to some serious riding before that happens." said the boy positively in red and black gear named Hayner.

"Then let's go." said an eager Sonya rallying her crew by revving her engine loudly.

Everyone there followed her example, revving up their bikes and played around in the small area they were currently in. They did all the things that came natural to off road, jumping hills, rushing through streams, and popping wheelies.

Then they got down to the serious stuff, the big air tricks. The only two of the four there were more skilled in this event, and they were Hayner and Sonya.

Hayner was in motocross racing, he was a very skilled rider and took home first place when he was thirteen. Now he is very close to being in the finals of the adult division at only the age of 16.

Sonya's father and her uncle owned a motocross sports shop name Striker Bros Motocross, and since she could remember, she'd been riding since she was little and turned out to be very talented rider. Their shop even sponsored Hayner.

Her friends kept trying to convince her to enter into racing. But Sonya has more things to worry about like her jiujitsu classes, her family and school. Though she was only into it for the thrill it provided, she promised one day she would enter a competition.

A few hours went by of riding and dark clouds started to roll in.

"I think we should head home soon, those clouds look nasty, man." Marco said with wide dark eyes and bit into some of the salami and cheese Sonya brought.

"I agree, I just got over a cold, I don't want another one." said Lisa her brown hair falling forward after pulling her pack on.

Sonya watched the clouds, they were still many miles off before it would reach where they stood now. "I'm going to stay out here a bit longer, but not_ too_ long."she said smiling as she mounted her bike and pulled on her helmet.

"By yourself? Why do you _always_ have to do the loner thing?" Hayner stood up and looked over towards the bright haired teen with his green eyes.

Sonya only looked at him, a passive look in her eyes for a moment. And Hayner saw this. She smiled, "I just don't want to head home just yet, that's all. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Hayner felt defeated by not convincing her other wise. But he knew why she didn't want to leave. All because of that day. He knew better than to try and force her to do other wise. "Well, just be careful, Sony." he said with a smile understanding his friend.

There were rumors that Hayner liked Sonya, though he was either too proud or too embarrassed to admit it. But he always showed concern for her well being even when it wasn't really needed.

"Always." Sonya's eyes showed she smiled her famous sly grin. She waved bye as she sped off over the hill while everyone else headed the other direction home to avoid the coming storm.

Speeding down the slope and through a forest trail, Sonya took a sharp turn down a hidden road. A large boulder as its marker. She slowed down to avoid the trees as she started to come to the forest edge. She got off her bike after she turned it around and took off her helmet. Sonya was in her secret place.

For some reason she had the urge to be here. She walked out to a large flat rock on the cliff surrounded by flowers. Smiling at the view of the lush valley below, full of scrub bushes, long grass and large rocks that dotted the valley. She sat down on the rock she stood on and watched the sky. This place was perfect. She'd explored every where in this valley and no tall trees blocked her view of the sky when she wanted to star gaze. She wanted to see them later tonight, but the coming storm may stop her from doing so. She been coming out here more often than she could count.

Things lately, haven't been the same between her and her family. In her option, it almost never was. Not since two years ago, her dad was killed in a drunk driving accident and her mom remarried. To a very horrible person, her now step dad, Ron. He was nice for the first year, but he just got worse the second year. When her mom wasn't around, he was cruel, disrespectful, always talked down to her and would always find some way to blame her for something. And her mom, would never listen to what was happening. She would always come up with an excuse not to talk to her. Sonya barely talked to her parents anymore. To them, she felt invisible. Any sadness that was rising was instantly quelled when she looked up at the sky again, watching the thunder heads roll in slowly. She looked past that and up where the sky was still clear. Sonya would always be in deep thought coming out here.

"I wonder if there's anything really out there... maybe not E.T. But something, beyond all those stars." The teen pondered out loud. Her body started to relax a bit more. As she was starting to feel so at peace when she inhaled deeply the wonderful scent of flowers filling her senses. She closed her eyes to hear the wind blowing the trees. It was great to be some where so quiet. So quiet in fact, that she thought she heard a voice.

"...You're here..." a voice said faintly.

Opening her eyes, completely confused by the bizarre mental moment. She scanned all her surroundings, no one was here but her. Sonya kept her cool as she waited. Nothing. She relaxed what ever tension she had, but still remained weary.

"...Find me..." the same voice said.

Sonya jumped to her feet now determine to find the source of this unknown person. The voice sounded like they were frantic. Maybe they were in trouble? "Hello?" she called out to hear the voice again. "Is some one there?" She called out, her voice echoing off the valley walls.

"...Please find me..." it said again, the voice was getting stronger.

The teen got off the rock she was standing on and walked over within three feet of the edge. The voice was coming from the valley below. In front of her there was a small slope that she could easily get down and back up on her bike. "Where are you?" Sonya asked her voice echoing. There was nothing for three minutes.

"...Here... I am here..." responded the voice.

Sonya heaved a sigh, "That doesn't really help much." She looked out to the valley again. "Can you give off a sign, something,_ anything_?" she asked.

As soon as it was asked, off in the distance, a light started to shine brightly. It sparkled in the now fading sunlight behind the ever growing storm clouds.

"Okay, I see it. Hold on, I'll be down there soon." Sonya said and rushed over to her bike, the thunder booming softly. The storm was getting closer.

"...Others will be here...hurry, _you_ must find me." it said sounding urgent. This voice sounded so very familiar. But the teen ignored this feeling as her mind focused the person in need of help.

The teen started up her bike and revved its engine. "Don't worry, I'm fast." She carefully sped down the slope and into the valley following the glimmering light. The voice urged her to hurry, almost like it didn't want to be found by anyone else, _but_ her. She only focused on riding down to what appeared to be a cave coming into view.

The roar of a jet's engine was heard over head as she drove down the path, seeing it disappear into the dark swirling clouds. All of this was getting strange in some of the most unseen ways. Almost nothing happened in this valley, the occasional wildlife, but nothing special ever happened there. At least until today that is. Sonya had a been feeling like something had been trying to reach her, it felt more like someone. This feeling had been with her since she woke up this morning and it felt even stronger when she was here in this valley. _Damn these dreams of mine! _ She thought bitterly, growing ever more curious as to who or what else might be looking for this missing person. Little did Sonya know, these "others" the voice inquired earlier were already in the area. And _they_ were not friendly.

A mile or so off, four vehicles made their way through the forest easily speeding past the trees. A series of long beeps and clicks were made from a yellow and black striped camaro named Bumblebee. (Hey, I see a light. Is that what we're looking for?)

"Looks like it. We need to recover it quickly, scans show that there are humans are around this mountain area." said a powerful looking green SUV named Bulkhead.

"Not likely, not with that storm rolling in. They would seek shelter." said a sleek motorcycle named Arcee swerving around a cluster of trees. "Let's just hope that they are not here as well."

"For all we know the Decepticons are already here." The big rig, Optimus Prime, had an air of calm around his spark. "Be on your guard."

The four Autobots hurried the best they could down the valley to find any trace of the energy source that made their scanners go off at home base. It was strange that one thing could make their scanner spike up so high. What ever it was, _it _was powerful. There was no sign of the Decepticons, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Its possible that they were waiting to strike.

Stopping at the entrance of the cave, the walls being no larger than ten feet. Sonya left her helmet on the bike and walked in the small tunnel. If the light from whoever wasn't shinning, it would have been pitch black. She had gone at least fifteen feet down the tunnel and whoever that called to her had started to come into view as she entered an open cavern. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light and to her surprise, it wasn't what she expected. There were no other people around, just her.

It was a panel. In the color of light green, no bigger than a plate and in the middle was a symbol of an "M" in the center. This piece of metal was the source of the light.

Sonya felt completely in shock, this was the very item she'd been seeing in her dreams for a week now! And here it was in front of her, but was her wary mind playing tricks on her?

_I must be losing my mind._ She thought as she reached down and touched the smooth metal. It was warm to her finger tips and she could feel it give off a light vibration. The light seemed to of dimmed enabling her to see clearly. _What the hell did I just find? Did my dreams become real?_ Sonya thought, as the confusion clearly shown on her face. Her thoughts were broken when this voice spoke again to her.

"You found me." it said sounding happy. The voice was coming from the panel.

_Of course its coming from this..._ Rolling her eyes. The teen wasn't surprised as she pulled her hand away. She had a very inquisitive look on her face. "...Yeah, I did...but I'm not sure _what_ I found." Sonya said a little unsure whether this was a prank or not. She was kind of hoping that it was. _Please let this be candy camera. _

A chuckle was heard from the panel. "Its understandable you would be skeptic on this little ordeal." it said as if this were no big deal. "You don't seem afraid by this."

She inwardly scoffed, _Yeah, little, sure._ Sonya stared down at the panel with a raised brow. "It's hard to be afraid of something when I've been having dreams with the same things in it for a week. Was it you I've been seeing this entire time?" she asked. There was a pause for three minutes until the light illuminating around the smooth metal brightened again.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked her tone was calm but her presence demanded this answer.

"I needed to find you." it responded calmly.

"Why am _I_ so damn important that you needed to find me?" she asked already irritated, feeling like this was only the start of her questions.

"I will tell you, but right now you must get me somewhere safe. I do not want to be found by them." the panel said sounding concerned.

"_Them_? Who's _them_?" she asked. There was no response.

Sonya was getting more curious about this panel. Nothing happened when she touched it before, so she bent down and picked it up. When she did, the light dimmed until it was gone. This panel wasn't even heavy, it felt like the weight of a large book. It felt so warm in her hands and she could feel the energy pulse within its compact metal surface. She even felt a pulse within her too.

Shaking her head, she slipped the mysterious panel into her pack, this event was starting to intrigue the girl's mind now that she would finally get some answers. _Safest place now would be home._ Sonya thought making her way towards her bike.

A crackle of thunder echoed within the walls of the cave, a sign that the storm was here. She mounted the bike after walking it out, then revved the engine.

Suddenly, before the teen was able to depart, the panel shouted in pure panic. "They found you! You must run! Now!" it screamed startling the bright-haired girl.

Before Sonya could ask what she was running from, a jet came screaming down from the sky and swooped in low behind her.

"HOLY HELL!" Sonya screamed as she ducked from the loud noise.

The jet circled around as it reached a higher altitude and dived again and fired on what looked to be cars speeding towards the jet. They were firing at each other! Then it got more intense when a very big looking blue hummer came barreling towards the the others.

_How did a hummer get out here!? _Sonya's thoughts screaming in her head.

Her thoughts were shattered when she witnessed the blue hummer transform into a large mechanical being with yellow eyes and dived on top of the camaro. It too transforming to engage its enemy. A few more scary looking robots, purple and black in color and a single red visor showed up and they fired at two more vehicles. One was a motorcycle and the other was an SUV. They too transformed and engaged into the fight.

A much larger robot with red and blue armor entered the fray and backed up the first three already in combat.

Everything around her was reverting to pure chaos as the robots around her fought against each other on whatever factions they were on. Her bright blue eyes wide behind her helmet, "What the hell is going on?!" she fumed, not knowing that her question was going to be answered.

"Well now, what do we have here? A little lost human perhaps?" asked a voice that sounded like they were sneering.

So completely focused on the spectical of giant sized rock-em sock-em robots taking place. Sonya stopped watching the battle 150 feet in front of her and turned to the right to see something only fifteen feet from her. She was far too focused watching the other robots with their brawl that she failed to notice this unfriendly looking one standing next to her.

It was a large robot with a slender aerodynamic frame stared down at her with red eyes. It was covered in silver and grey armor plating with only one red spike on top of its head. Long slender legs, ending in heels. She didn't know whether to feel in awe over the close proxsimity or laugh at that small detail.

A crooked smile twisted his metal face into a horrible sneer. "Now, why would such a pathetic creature be out here in the middle of no where in the mists of a battle?" Star Scream asked mocking the human before him as he openly gestured with his sharp servos. "Obviously, not here for the scenery."

_Actually, that's what I was here for, dumb ass._ Sonya thought raising a brow. The teen just sat there silently wondering what she should do. She believed if she made a sudden move, this bot could quite easily step on her like a bug or use those deadly sharp claws he had.. Suddenly, a fear crept into her mind. She felt scared. Wanting to crawl back into the cave and hide. Blinking at this, Sonya felt something odd in the back of her mind. _She_ wasn't scared, but it made her feel like running away from this monster.

Something beeped above her, Sonya looked up to see the robot glance at his arm. A light shined as he touched the screen, inquisitive at first, then that smirk appeared again. She hated that look on his face.

Star Scream's scanner was pin pointing a power source. He gave a satisfied sneer. "It seems you obtained a very valuable object." A missle reveled itself out of his arm. "You have something I want. So, I suggest you hand it over, flesh bag, and I'll let you live. Refuse and I'll lay you rest." He threatened, his red optics narrowed with a harsh glow.

At one point, Sonya's eyes widened as fear made her freeze. She was more angry at this over grown toaster and ready to defy it the first chance she got. But why was she afraid? Why did she feel like shrinking into a corner and hiding? None of this made any sense to her. That was until her strange panic-stricken friend urgently pleaded to her. "Don't let them take me! Please, you must not give in!" it said in the most worried voice.

It was then, Sonya realized it. The panel was afraid, not her. For some strange reason, she could actually _feel_ this being's own fear. It felt like it was her own, but it wasn't. It wasn't clear as to how or why. Only she had a task to complete and she wasn't going to let any robot stop her. The fake fear in her mind was replaced by a courageous attitude she was actually well known for.

"I won't let them take you..." she muttered to herself.

"What was that? Do mind speaking up? I didn't quite catch that." mocked the Star Scream.

That did there, Sonya hated _this_ one robot. It was one thing to threaten her, but mocking her while they did it? This was something her own attitude wouldn't let go. She glared up at him, "I won't let you take him, you fucking tin can!" she yelled from under her helmet. She even smirked at her crazy self.

She said "him" because the panel's voice sounded male. She revved the bike's engine again, defying the robot even more.

"What? How dare _you_ say that to me!" Star Scream reacted. "And I was so hoping for an easy trade. Oh well. Now its just one less human in the world." he laughed. Just as he pointed his gun at the human and fired. To his ultimate surprise, he missed when she sped off as fast as possible directly at him. He fired and missed as she rushed between his legs. At the same time, making a gesture with her middle finger and laughing. Enraged, Star Scream jumped into the air and pursued after the human.

_Holy shit! Go, go, GO! _Sonya literally thought she was completely nuts. She was trying to out run something that could fly. But by the way he acted when she sped between his legs, he didn't seem too smart with surprises. Each time he fired, she did sharp turns and moved past the laser shots as if they were trees or large rocks. She admitted to herself, as crazy as it was, she was _actually_ having fun.

The second in command was getting closer, though he couldn't understand why he was having this much trouble with a lone human. This insect was nothing to him, he could blast this being into dust. That's_ if_ this annoying pest would stop moving. When he saw the mobile human approaching a very steep hill, he smiled thinking victory would be his. But what the seeker didn't know, this place was _this_ human's play ground.

The second the con fired, Sonya maxed out the throttle, jumping with the perfect amount of air. She left her seat doing a move known as a lift. It was almost like slow motion as the hot laser flew past a foot and a half away from her body and bike. She could feel the heat of the shot behind her helmet. Sonya placed herself safely back on her seat thirty seconds before she touched the ground again. The teen was back on the cliff again as she slid to a stop to see if the robot was still chasing her.

A laser shower hit Star Scream from behind and he was sent crashing into the very hill the human jumped to safety. He got back on his feet after a few minutes and realized that he was surrounded by the Autobots. He did the one thing he was really good at, being a coward. "Decepticons, retreat!" he yelled as he transformed into a jet and quickly flew away.

The hummer known as Break Down reluctantly followed the coward's example and retreated through the ground bridge. The lower ranks layed broken and beaten.

Arcee shook her head, "One thing you can count on with Star Scream, he always runs." She smirked at the small victory they were given.

The other Autobots laughed. Optimus looked around at the scene. He was confused after the battle, which wasn't normal. The leader for as smart as he was, questioned the situation. "We came here to investigate something that made our scanners go off the charts. So why was Star Scream chasing a human?" He asked out loud and not to anyone particular.

"Who knows when it comes to those Decepticons, they've always had a few screws loose." said Bulkhead scratching the back of his helm.

Arcee held her chin, "If only we were able to find a clue what it was in this area, maybe we'd know why Star scream was so desperate, but chasing a human?"

(Why don't you ask the human up there?) Bumblebee looked up the cliff as he pointed a single digit up at the cliff.

Both the leader and the two other warriors looked towards the cliff where the scout pointed to, to see a human mounted on a motorbike. It was hard to depict any detail about the mystery human as it was covered from head to toe in its fragile protective armor. A helmet hid their face, severing chances of making out a face. The storm was now here when thunder boomed above and the rain now came down on top of their heads.

Things were starting to get uneasy when all eyes from the four robots below were now on her. She smirked and quickly raced back into the forest down the path she recently took. She left her secret area for another day and rode down a familiar path. At the same time making sure she wasn't being followed by any unwanted company. She took a path that was out of the way, but the fastest way home. Trying to put recent events behind her and get her mind in order. After ten minutes, she was reminded that was now impossible.

"That was a good maneuver." said a certain amazed voice coming from the teenager's pack.

Sonya sighed, "Thanks, now I just need to focus on getting us to my home and out of this weather." she said hearing the pelting sound off her helmet. "So, you think you can keep quiet until then? I don't know if those _things_ can hear you too."

A wave of understanding washed over her mind. "They can not hear me when I'm in this state. You can fully understand me. Yes, I will be quiet until then." he said clicking a few times before being silent.

It was quiet for a while when Sonya re-entered the well traveled paths on the mountain trails. It was calming to hear the rain, the vibrating hum of her bike's engine and the thunder booming above her head. It then boomed loudly again, hiding a new sound.

Someone was following the girl with a fair amount of distance between the two. Which was closing fast. Thunder boomed loudly again and the mystery follower revved his engine getting closer behind the dark haired teen.

After hearing another bike's engine for about ten minutes, Sonya now knew she was being followed. She waited until she got to an intersection in the trails. Then she got a good look at her follower when she purposely made a sharp U-turn, easily sliding across the dirt as she turned on the left hand trail.

It looked to be a man dressed in black and gray riding gear. What he rode on had to be the most advanced looking bike the girl had ever seen in her life. It was mostly silver all over and had some areas that were purple. He sped up enough to catch up with the girl until he was three feet next to her. He kept giving her a glace or two, he was getting more intrigued by this girl. He didn't expect that maneuver earlier and wondered what other skills she had.

Sonya sped up even faster to jump a hill, the mystery man followed only thirty seconds after her. He was next to her again. She took this as a challenge as she sped down another trail that lead to a culvisack sized area full of perfect hills to jump. The other rider following close behind.

This felt good to her. She _needed_ to race and jump against the other rider. She _needed_ the rush of adrenaline. She needed to feel the thrill of the danger the riding posed. It easily took her mind off the flying robot that tried to kill her not too long ago.

They rode together for fifteen minutes in the rain, doing tricks to mostly just to show off to each other. The mystery rider was very impressed with the girl's quick reflex's. He watched with fascination as she was performing flawlessly on her jumps and attempting moves he wouldn't do himself. It was then he witnessed her sail through the air like an angel with no wings. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Sonya attempted her favorite move called the no-hand-grab, when she did, something felt wrong with the bike. There was a single deafened clank. Landing roughly, that sound became too clear where it came from. Right when the back wheel first touched the ground, it bent further than what the shocks would allow. Without any warning, there was a loud snap of metal echoed louder than the thunder. Sonya found herself falling backwards with the handle bars coming straight at her forehead as she fell. There was now only very few precious seconds left and she was unable to do nothing. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see anything.

It was then a white shimmering light washed over the girl's body just before impact.

The unknown rider witnessed it all happen. He was frozen where he was, not knowing what to do. The girl wasn't moving. Was she just knocked out or dead? He waited and watched to see if there were any signs of life. No movement still. He was about to get off his bike and go inspect the damage when he heard a moan coming from the downed rider.

Opening her eyes to the world around her, Sonya took a few deep breaths. She could feel her muscles regain strength. No she wasn't dead, if she was she wouldn't be feeling any pain. "Ow...what happened?" she groaned to no one. Slowly she moved around to see if there were any injuries. None at the moment, which was very good. But how was that possible? She sat up and looked over to her left, the first half of her bike only layed two feet away from her. Sonya sat in thought for a moment, she remembered what happened. "The handle bars were about to smash my face in." she reached up to feel her forehead beyond the ridding goggles. Nothing was touched. "Did it miss?" she asked to no one.

"I protected you." answered the voice of the panel.

Sonya had almost forgotten what she had in her pack. "Wait- what? _You_ protected me?" She asked in disbelief. Sitting up slowly she started to feel an unusual stiffness in her joints. "But how? Last I checked, your a slab of metal."

"Yes,_ I_ protected you. I can create energy fields to defend the one I am with." he said sounding very proud. "It is my duty. Not bad for a _slab of metal._" he added.

Sonya could feel this pride mixed in with her confusion. A bizarre mix in her mind. She shook it from her system finding the feeling annoying. A sudden rush of pain surged up Sonya's arm. Looking down and to her surprise, her left elbow was bleeding through her riding shirt, making the blue fabric look black from her blood. "It's a good thing I remembered the damn first aid." she rolled her eyes with annoyance as she turned to pull her pack off.

"I'm sorry, its my fault that happened. I can only generate so much energy when in this state." he said sounding ashamed.

Sonya couldn't help sighing as she was forced to feel this _thing's_ guilt as she took out the med kit and pulled up her sleeve dreading what it looked like. "Its okay, I'll live." she said pulling off her helmet and gloves. It was a small gash and looked rather nasty. It had to be covered up to prevent any further blood loss. And possibly, stitches. She _really_ didn't need her mom to cause drama about this.

Relief filled the panel, "That's good. I'd be a terrible minicon if I didn't prevent you're vehicle from harming you." he said calmly.

The bright haired teen stopped cleaning her wound, "Wait... minicon? Is that what you are?" Sonya asked pulling out the gauze. The "minicon" fell silent and with good reason.

The mystery rider just rode up four feet next to her. He remained on his bike and stared at the girl before him like he saw a ghost. He dismounted and lifted the visor of his helmet. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked, having a rather deep tone to his voice, almost hypnotizing. His face looked like he was in his late teens.

Sonya only stared back seeing his eyes were the color of amber. "Yeah, I'm all in one piece." she replied hoping that this guy didn't see her just talking to no one. Then he would think that she was delirious.

He tilted his head looking at the destroyed bike and at the girl's open cut. "For a moment there I thought you were dead, must be your lucky day." he said sounding amused.

Sonya's bright blue eyes narrowed at his amusement but hid her expression easily. "Yeah, you don't know _how_ lucky." She gave a smile at first but it soon faded when a surge of pain hit her arm when she tightened the gauze. She grunted loudly as her arm throbbed. Standing up, ignoring the searing pain and dreading to see the damage of the bike. Her pissed off expression showed it wasn't good. "Fuck it all! The back axle is completely busted in half, I have to order a new parts just to fix it!" Sonya fumed, running her fingers through her bangs, cursing under her breath. All her anger dulled the pain by only a fraction, but it still hurt like hell.

The unnamed man gave a light chuckle. "In other words, its scrap." he still laughed a little bit. "If it makes you feel any better, I found the back wheel ten feet over there." he said as he pointed to the right.

"_There's_ some good news." She huffed and looked up. It was still raining. "Well, thank you for coming to see if I was still alive." she said with a wonderfully calm voice. All though the clear annoyed look in her blue eyes said differently.

The man couldn't help but stare at her, having this feeling like being pulled him into a void he couldn't pull away from. He took a breath to relax, "You're welcome." he said after a few moments. "Looks as though you're in need of a ride. Do you mind if its with me?" he said in a generous tone.

Sonya now looked relieved now that she didn't have to walk 8 miles all the way home to get the truck. "No, I don't mind at all."she said smiling as she picked up her helmet, gloves and slipped on her pack. She walked up to the man and he was only four inches taller than herself. She also could see that his skin was tanned. "Thank you very much. You know with a generous offer and being a bit of my savor, usually provides a name." she said smiling slyly.

He rose a brow and smiled, "Its Sid." he walked over and mounted his bike, his passenger following beside him.

"I'm Sonya." she said before strapping on her helmet and seating herself behind Sid. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You don't mind, do you? You don't have any hand grips back here." Sonya said hopping this wouldn't piss off the only person that was her only way home now.

Without missing a beat, Sid turned slightly. "Not at all, how else would I get a pretty girl to wrap their arms around me?" he joked and gently patted the girl's hands.

"Wow, I barely know you and here you are putting on all the moves." Sonya said in a sarcastic tone, then said. "That's what I'd call desperate."

They both laughed loudly and sped off. With Sonya directing Sid through trails and around areas that she warned, it was easy to avoid areas filled with water before ever reaching it. Within no time at all, they were on the main road. There were many that stared at the two on the advanced bike.

"So, I saw how you knew what you were looking for with your bike." Sid said at a stop light.

"Comes with the territory when your dad ran and owned a motocross bike and sport shop. He passed on what he knew to me." Sonya replied and looked down at the blood stain on her sleeve.

"What kind of stuff did you learn?" he asked curiously.

"Well, stuff that involves computers, bikes and cars. The life of a mechanical engineer." She replied truthfully.

Sid turned his head, "Oh, very nice. You just fix what ever right there."

She smiled, "Yeah, my dad was part of the special forces and he passed on all the knowledge and skills to me. And he says I'm better at it than he was." she sounded very proud. She also smiled under her helmet over the fond memories she held dear. "But, I still have a lot to learn."

The minicon panel beeped lightly. "That's impressive, being able to surpass your sire." he said sounding amazed.

Sid whirled around and stared at his passenger, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sonya asked just as quick, hiding the fact she was nervous.

"That beeping sound, where did it come from?" Sid said eying the girl behind him suspiciously.

Sonya quickly glanced to the left and saw a way out of her situation. "That lady's cellphone just rang." she pointed to a woman beside them in a sports car conveniently picking up her phone.

His eyes seemed to relax when he sighed. "Oh, right." Sid shrugged as he revved the bikes engine.

_He bought that one. Damn it! This thing is gonna get me in trouble!_ She thought bitterly. The light turned green and they gently sped off, Sid following her directions to home.

Just when things were starting to relax, a car stopped short in front of them, forcing Sid to slam on the brakes. This easily startled Sonya making her grip to grow tighter.

Sid placed his hand gently over the girl's hand. "Hey, and you said I was being too flirty." he chuckled.

The teen then realized where her hands were, her right was on his chest and her left on his middle section of his abs. The muscles under her hands felt hard and well toned. They felt... wonderful. She felt herself blush a bit, but she smiled to hide it. "Sorry... its a reflex." it was the only reason she did that.

"More like an iron grip." He mused.

Sonya couldn't help blushing again out of embarassment. "So, what stupid reason did that moron have for stopping?" she asked rather annoyed as she placed her hands in her original position.

"The "moron" dropped his cellphone and almost hit a kid in the street." Sid said like it meant nothing. He didn't bother waiting for this idiotic person to move as he drove around them.

"Oh- wait, how did you see all that?" she asked growing suspicious. She didn't see that happen, so how did he even see it?"I notice smaller details." Sid replied as he sped down the road into a neighborhood.

This didn't make Sonya any less suspicious, "...Okay." she said getting lost in her thoughts. It wasn't long till they were at her house and in her driveway.

The bright-haired teen dismounted the advanced motorcycle, she believed she wanted one of her own, and backed away from the fellow biker. She pulled off her helmet, letting her hair fall on her shoulders. "Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it." Sonya said as she shouldered her pack carrying a very precious and well... bizarre item.

Sid lifted his visor, "Anytime. What's going to happen to the scrap heap you left behind?"

"I'm going to take the truck back to haul it home, but I need to call my uncle first and tell him what happened." Sonya said calmly. But she was defiantly going to leave out the part where she saw giant, killer robots. She didn't want to go to the loony bin cause of what she saw.

"So, the bike, its valuable to you?" Sid asked raising a brow.

Sonya only sighed, looking down the road they just came off of, where the mountains were. "You can say that," she looked back up, her ice blue eyes locking on the rider. "it was my dad's bike, he gave it to me a few years ago and I've been tweaking it ever since."

"Alright." He lightly revved the engine, he couldn't help thinking over the sentimentality over the now in two bike. Sid then bowed like a gentleman from the position on his bike. "It was an honor to be your escort, I hope to do this again." His amber eyes showed off a slight shine. Maybe he was smiling? She couldn't tell.

Whatever charm Sid was putting on, it felt almost vile. It made her want to put up a defensive wall. She scoffed inwardly. The teen couldn't help smiling, "Well, have a safe ride." Sonya said and gave a light wave.

Sid nodded and sped down the road until he was gone from sight.

_I just have nothing but bad vibes from that guy._ Sonya stared down the road making sure any traces of that guy was gone. She was so focused on this, she had almost forgotten she'd been standing in the rain. She quickly went inside the garage to avoid being more wet than she already was. She was so relieved to be home. The confused teenager pulled her pack off and leaned against the wall. Trying figure out if what all happened in the valley, really happened. Was it all just a hallucination from lack of sleep? And what was it about that Sid fellow made what to stay way from him? Sonya thought trying to calm herself. Which was actually easy to do, given the way her mind worked.

"Is everything alright? You seem... troubled." said the voice from inside the pack, feeling concerned.

As much as she hoped it was nothing but a day dream. The moment of being realistic was shattered when she felt this... _concern_ for her. "It will be, at least I think it will when I know what the hell is going on." Sonya said in a serious tone. She got a look and presence about her that demanded answers when something wasn't right. Sonya fished out the panel and held it in front of her. It seemed to glow a little brighter when she held it. "Start talking. Why were those robot-things, whatever the hell they were, chasing me?" she asked.

The light dimmed. "They were not after you... they were after me." he said.

A look of disbelief showed in the teen's eyes and in her voice. "Why would they be after _you_?"

The panel started to twinkle slightly, "It is because I hold great power. Power these beings want to claim for themselves. But my power will not work even if they have me in their possession _now_. It is not how I was made... Its not how_ I _do things." he said.

Sonya was just more confused after hearing it. She sighed and tried to break down what was said. "Okay, I'm not understanding much, but they want you for power. Who is this _'they'_ your talking about?" she blinked as the jade panel started to glow brighter.

Suddenly, everything grew dark within the confined space of the garage. Then everything was black. At that moment her only source of light was the panel in her hands. Within a few seconds, images of stars, planets and even the robots started moving around her. These beings walked around as if they didn't notice she was there. She was in such awe that she didn't notice a group of robots stood behind her. Sonya looked behind only to see the towering forms of robots that had a very sinister air about them. She could have sworn that one of them, stared intently at her with its glowing red orbs. It made a shiver go up her spine as she stared back.

"They are called Decepticons. An evil faction of the transformer race, who wish to conquer the stars. Their leader, is a tyrant called Megatron, former gladiator, he is the most dangerous of them all. He and his followers destroy any in their way to conquer Cybertron. It is _he,_ I believe, who wants my power for his selfish conquest." All the while he was telling his tale, the panel projected images of his once home and the transformers he knew.

Eyes opened wide as the teenager turned to see all that was shown to her. Her hair tossed to one shoulder as she sat in awe. Images of large mechanical beings, called Decepticons showed and faded to be replaced with another menacing figure. Including the one that chased her. But none more menacing than the one called Megatron. They were all frightening, but their leader was just felt evil. She felt at the back of her mind, he was someone to be afraid of. As he was the image that stared menacingly at her.

All of their eyes she noticed, were all red. This made Sonya think of her earlier encounter. "But... I saw there was two sides, during the chase, that one hell bent on chasing me was shot down by someone else. What-who are the others?" she inquired as her thumb stroked the panel's edge. It gave off a small hum at her gentle touch.

The panel clicked a few times as the projection pix elated to form new beings. They looked much more nicer and kinder than the Decepticons. Who just seemed terrifying, full of rage and hate. These new robots, had a much warmer appearance to them, gentler even. It made her relax seeing their faces. One in particular stood out, guessing that they were the leader. He seemed to be the one all of the others looked to for guidance and strength.

These beings eyes were all blue, they all seemed kind as seen in their smiles.

"These are the Autobots, beings that seek peace and justice for those who can't fight. Their leader is Optimus Prime. He is very wise, strong and his judgment is never questioned." His figure appeared, his very presence showed he was very wise. "If you meet them, you shouldn't fear them. They are friends, but I do not want them to take me away either." the panel said. The darkness started to fade away, bringing the girl back from the holograms. Only to show she was in the same confined space of her garage the entire time.

Even at that point, seeing what these beings looked like. Good or evil, she felt no fear. Sonya looked back down at the panel. "If their good, then why not?" her thumb continued to stroke the edge of the smooth metal surface. Its hum continued as she did so.

The voice had a stern but gentle tone. "I wouldn't be what I am if I abandoned you. I chose you. You found me and I must stay with you." he boldly stated. "It is my duty."

_I only found you cause you kept telling me to and as if it could go anywhere. _She mused at the thought. Her mind wandered for a few moments. "You said before that you were a _minicon_. Is that what you are?"

"Yes. I am what has been known for a million years as the _'Guardian Minicon_'." he clicked for a few seconds. "There were many minicons, but there are few of us now. Some of us were selected to be chosen to be the most powerful. I am one of those few."

"Your... one of them?" Sonya repeated trying to fully understand it all. She was actually understanding only a little bit.

"However, because of this power, many have fought and died to claim me. That is why I choose my partner, to use my power to protect them and watch over them..."

"Like a guardian." Sonya smiled as she chimed in. "That's how you earned the title." She nodded understanding at least that much.

The light shifted as if it were a nod. "Exactly right. I choose those who I believe with all my spark, that they are worthy..." he stopped sensing reluctance from the human holding him. It wasn't the first time he felt this. "Is what I said upsetting you?" the panel asked.

Sonya only slid down to the floor to sit down. "Well... no, I mean yes?" she sighed with a grunt. "I don't know. It just feels overwhelming, that's all. I just didn't think I was going to find some advanced technology and telling me about an alien race of giant robots while I was out riding today. And damn near get killed by the very things you told me about." she joked, sort of. Her bangs fell in front of her face. "But why choose me? I'm not exactly one of those great people and all. I'm just a person. So, why?" Sonya looked down at the panel's symbol, she didn't exactly believe she was worthy.

The panel was silent, this was the first time to feel self-doubt on being chosen. "To ease your mind, fair starlet, I can sense those around me. I fell to this planet many vorns ago and have been waiting for a long time." He said this like he was recalling the memory back to him. "And when you came into the valley, like you've done so many times before. I grew curious about you. I felt your very being, so calm, so at peace with yourself and all around you. But you have the most determined, strong willed spirit I've ever felt in many vorns."

As she sat there thinking about it, she smiled slightly. "It just feels strange and I guess... exciting." she stood up not forgetting she had the task at hand to get her bike back.

The panel clicked a few times. "And I will admit, I wasn't expecting you to fearlessly face a Decepticon and live. You have a strong spirit." An amused tone laced his words. "I suspect we're in for some surprises."

"Yeah, finding you, getting chased by robots, destroying my bike. Yeah nothing but sunshine and rainbows here! Wonder what's next?" Sonya said in sarcasm. Leaving the panel completely confused with her demeanor. She entered the house to call her uncle, still with that one question in mind.

After an hour, Sonya had changed her clothes to a black tee, jeans, and a fresh change on bandages on her arm. The bleeding had stopped, but she was dreading the fact she might need stitches after all. The drama from her mother she'd have to endure.

Her mom, a sweet woman, has tried everything to make her daughter wear dresses, be into sensitive things, be a proper gal and just be well... girly. That meant stopping all the things she loved now, hiking, rock climbing, exploring, dirt biking, going to races and maybe being in them herself, playing her electric guitar, not wear jeans and t-shirts, and being with her friends. All and all, stop being herself. That was never going to happen, never in a million years!

She sighed to herself as she drove in the truck with the panel in the passenger seat. They reached the road that lead to the area with the wrecked bike. It had been silent for awhile during the drive up. As they drove passed some trees when the panel spoke up. "Sonya, you've ceased talking all of a sudden. I would think a sentient organic would have many questions."

Brought out of her deep train of thought, Sonya glanced down at the panel and back out to the dirt road. "Sorry, its just I've got a lot on my mind." She took a breath to collect herself. "I just feel awkward talking to you at some point." she said truthfully.

"Awkward? What do you mean by this?" the panel asked. He been around for a long time and never being around a human before, so of course he'd question everything about this being. He'd expected her to have so many questions, being a young of species that she was. But she was so silent. So with drawn.

The teen sighed, "Please don't take this the wrong way... its just, I'm not used to talking to anything without a face." Sonya said with a confused look.

A hearty chuckle came from the panel making its light flicker. "Oh is that all? I do apologize, I've been in this stasis form for so long that it has felt normal for me."

A look of concern filled Sonya's face. "How long have you been like that?"

"...About twelve million mega cycles. The things I've seen evolve were truly astounding."

Sonya blinked, for some reason she knew something she didn't before. Its meaning. "You were... like this for twelve million years...?" She turned her attention back to the road. "Are you able to change back to what ever it was you looked like before?"

"Yes, this is easy to do." he said as he was glowing brighter with each passing second. Within a short moment, a blinding white light flashed as if it were lighting.

Sonya wasn't fazed by this, thinking this was normal weather. After a few moments, there was no thunder. Just the truck's engine and the sound of rain hitting the windshield. They were getting closer now to the area, but there still wasn't any thunder. "Huh... that's weird, usually thunder doesn't take too long after lighting." she was trying to drive carefully as the road had plenty of rocks on it.

"Is that normal on this planet?" the voice asked, sounding much clearer and closer than before.

Shaking her head, "No, its not." the teen smiled when she looked down to see the panel, but it wasn't there. She saw outer thighs and they were attached to a body. A mechanical body and a face that looked right at her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sonya screamed then slammed on the truck brakes and came to a sliding stop. Her eyes immediately looked at the _new_ robot passenger sitting next to her.

Right away she could see the build was male from the strong chest. He was covered head to toe in armor, stunning sliver chrome and highlights of blue. He was taller than her by a few inches. The gears turned and whirred, which were the only sounds made between the two as they stared at each other. His glowing blue optics watching her with fascination.

The very surprised teen kept her hands on the steering wheel as she stared at the robotic being. The pelting of the rain and the sound of his gears could barely be heard by her mind seemed too in shock. "So... is that... what you really look like?" Sonya finally managed to say.

He nodded, "Yes, this is my true form." he made a mechanical whirr in his mouth. "Until I obtain a terrestrial guise or when the need is great, I can change into any form that is required. But for now, I am most content with my current form." the minicon said observing the human next to him, not once seeing any signs of fear. Just complete awe. But this was the first time he ever encountered a human, so he couldn't help but stare as well. She looked so frail compared to himself. How was it humans survived at all?

"You could warn a girl before you do something like _that_ again." Sonya said sighing, but had a stern look within her blue eyes.

"Yes, understood, Sonya." he looked out the window having the chance to use his optics for the first time in many years. "Are we near by the wreck?"

Driving back onto the road they continued their car ride. "Yeah, were about two hundred feet away, but when we get further in, the road gets too narrow. We're going to have to walk and carry the destroyed bike back." As soon as they started, Sonya had turned the truck around and turned off the ignition. Looking back at the minicon who looked back at her. "How strong are you?"

The minicon then smiled, "Strong enough."

Within twenty minutes, both Sonya and the Guardian minicon were walking back with both pieces of the bike. The minicon with the much larger front half and the teen with the back wheel.

Placing the wheel down, Sonya opened the back hatch of the truck and hoisted the wheel on to the truck bed. Hopping up into the truck, she waited until the minicon held up the other end of the dirt bike with very little effort.

As Sonya used the toe-ropes to tie down everything, she stopped when she looked back at the minicon. Watching him looking up at the trees and sky. He watched everything in curiosity. It must have felt like it could have been the first time he'd been able to see this world with his own eyes. He watched and observed his surroundings, turning his head to a different sound in the distance.

She couldn't help smiling. Anyone else would be freaked out by the whole thing by now and would not want anything to do with this. She was scared at first by the giant robots, but the more she was around this strange new being, the less afraid she was on recent events and possibly new ones to take place. Sonya wanted to learn as much as she could about her new friend and where he came from. Finally, having answers she desired in reach. She'll be able to learn about life beyond the stars!

There were so many questions Sonya wanted to ask, but one was more important above all else. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a little while now." the minicon looked back at her tilting his head. "Do you have a name?"

Undeterred by this question, he was actually expecting a different question and more to follow it. This caught him by surprise. "I've had very few names. As minicons, we start out as a number at first, but names come gradually. I've been called 'Guardian' but that's only a title." His optics narrowed as he thought about it, then turned his attention to the human femme before him. "So, no, I don't have a name." he said now that he actually thought about it. He suddenly felt concern from the human sitting in the truck bed.

"You mean... everyone you've been around? They didn't bother to name you?" Sonya asked in complete disbelief. She saw the minicon shake his head almost like it didn't matter to him. Sonya started to feel sorry for him. To existed all those years, with no name. It made her feel sick and some how angry at those individuals who couldn't take the time out of their day to name this being. She couldn't explain why she felt this way. It felt its what she_ had_ to feel. Looking back at the minicon, the corners of her mouth turned into a smirk. "Well, I believe that's going to change. I guess I'm going to have to give you a name." She said smiling playfully.

The minicon stood with his optics wide. This human had only known him for such a short time, and she wanted to give him a designation? His processor was already buzzing with a very curious nature. But now, his spark was filling with a warm emotion he couldn't process. He hadn't been bothered by being nameless for countless vorns, at the time he didn't care. But still, a name he can call _his_ own. He looked away for a moment and turned back to the human before him. "I would be honored." his face plates now bright with a smile.

They already started heading back, as Sonya drove she thought up a lot of names in her head and said them out loud. Some sounded very cool, but the intelligent being shook his head at each one. The teen came up with names like Reverb, Torq, Throttle, Apollo, Inferno, Road Rash, Solarin, Lunar and Black Claw. Each one the minicon turned down.

Sonya sighed as she turned up the driveway and into the garage. "You've got me _completely_ stumped. I've only got two names left, still want to hear them?" she asked raising one brow as her elbow rested on the steering wheel and one finger supported her head.

The Guardian minicon nodded to hear more names. They all sounded creative and well thought out, but none of them seem to really fit. He was surprised that his charge let him decide what name he liked more. Then again, some of the charges he was partnered within the past weren't exactly the best in personality or entirely nice to him either. But this human was so kind to him and made his experienced mind be at peace. "The names you've given, they're all strong names, but they do not suit me." He blinked, his optics curious on what the girl next to him was thinking.

"Well, the only names I got left are Storm Shock and Shadow." Sonya said as she sat there hoping one of those names would spark interest. The first name was actually came from a user name she used in everything. The second was just out of the blue.

A strange expression formed on the mech's face plates, a small flicker of likeability. He glanced down as if in deep thought, thinking about the two names. It was he who was free to do what he wanted, a choice that was freely given to him. His thoughts were interrupted when an emotion ran through his spark. It made him shudder, though this emotion wasn't his own, but his charge's. The minicon looked up to see a solum expression on the human.

"Let me guess, you don't like them either." Sonya said in a way she'd seemed hurt.

"No." he said quickly, his own emotions flustered. He recomposed himself before speaking again. "No, I like the names. I thought a combination between the two would be sufficient." He had a look that showed concern. "I'm sorry if I made you worry over such a thing."

A smile reassured the robot next to her. "Its okay, really. I just never thought it would be this challenging to give a name to a robot alien." Sonya admitted. "So, what did you decide on?" Sonya waited with curious eyes.

Sitting up straight as an air of pride shined about him, he looked happy when he said it. "Storm Shadow."

Sonya lightly smiled, she thought about the recent events of the day, the very name had special meaning. It was perfect. She extended her hand, "Its nice to finally meet you, Storm Shadow." She didn't have to wait long as the minicon returned the gesture as he clasped his servo around her wrist.

"Thank you... you've given me a great gift no one wanted to give." said the newly named Storm Shadow. He was felt unbelievably grateful that it filled his spark.

The teenager felt a warm feeling in her that it made her smile. "My pleasure." she then exited out of the truck.

Storm Shadow soon followed and helped his new friend unload the bike and set it up on a stand. He stayed in the garage as he observed all tools and the destroyed bike while his charge went into the house to call a person named Bob. A strange name for a person she called _'uncle'_, he believed.

He placed his attention on the bike and scanned the part connected to the back wheel. It was strong and shouldn't of broken on its own. On closer inspection, his experienced optics could see a small area where it was melted through the axle bar. It was too small to notice, but the damage had already been done. One thing could have done this. An energon shot. But it couldn't have been from the very Decepticon that chased after his charge. The angle was off, plus he missed every shot fired. _'There had to be one hidden up on the ridge. Whoever it was, truly wanted Sonya dead to get to me.'_ He looked up after seeing the human femme walk back into the garage. _'Maybe its one we haven't suspected just yet. No matter the enemy, be it Megatron himself, I will protect Sonya.'_ his thoughts rattled his own core as he made this vow. And with his power and experience, he would most likely have them both ready for future conflicts.

The minicon saw an expression the young female's face that made him concerned. "Is something wrong, Sonya?" the question left the human unfazed when she looked up from the floor.

"In a way, no, my uncle wasn't happy that dad's bike busted in half like it did. Then again, it was very old." she smiled.

"Your uncle, is he not angry with you?" Storm Shadow asked puzzled by the situation.

Shaking her head, "Nah, I told him I'd fix it when the parts get to our shop. Uncle Bob is just happy that I escaped with just a scrape." she said, brushing a hand over the bandage. The wound was closed up already, but when she got it, it was a nasty gash. She was sure she'd to go to the clinic for. _This is just weird, but … at least mother drama wont happen. _The thought was a little relieving to her.

"That is good to know. But I need to inform you on your vehicle." Storm Shadow said as he stepped up closer to the human. It could be easily seen that he was a few inches taller and his build was larger than the teenager's fragile body.

"Inform away." she said as she crossed her arms.

"I scanned the metal and saw no possible way for it to break on its own. I found a small trace of laser fire that melted through the metal's structure. Causing it to break so suddenly upon the impact of the landing." he said with a serious expression on his metal face.

Amused for a few moments on the fact the minicon was able to deduce all of this in the few minutes while she was talking on the phone with her uncle. It didn't relieve the knot forming in her stomach. As Sonya leaned against the wall behind her, a section of long hair fell on the side of her face. Making her eyes that more striking in the shadows. "So, the high heeled jet got lucky with one shot?"

Storm Shadow hadn't realized he'd been staring at the human silently for a full minute. Her very stature was intimidating to him, but her piercing eyes held his gaze that he couldn't look away. This feeling spark conflicted his steady mind. He shook his head slowly to mask his expression. "No, there was another, hidden. Given the angle, they were probably on the cliff waiting to ambush you. Why they didn't, I do not have the answer for, yet." he said making a gesture with his chest as a huff when he vented. "Had I not protected you, you would of surely died."

"In better terms, we need to watch each others backs." Sonya said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Exactly." he nodded. He was then lead inside the house and he couldn't help looking at the complex but to his standards _primitive_ dwellings. These humans were an interesting species to him and he wanted to learn more about them. But he wanted to learn from the human he was with.

Sonya started walking upstairs to go gather her riding gear to be washed, and the minicon followed behind. As she gathered some clothes and walked to her bathroom hamper, she stopped and watched the minicon.

Storm Shadow was observing and scanning the trinkets and pictures in her room in pure fascination. He stared for a while at her electric guitar sitting on its stand.

It dawned on her then that she was so calm by all that's happened to her today. She had an alien robot in her room! Sonya figured she should have been freaking out in the first place like anyone else would. And normally when something didn't sit right with her, she'd stubbornly fight it every step of the way until she succeeded or succumbed to it. But she was starting to accept this minicon and that he had chosen to be with her. And Sonya was completely okay with it. They began talking about Cybertron and its people. Storm Shadow projected pictures of animals that he'd seen over the years he was in stasis and his charged told him what they were. Sonya listened intently and drinking in every word that was told to her. Her mind was racing with new information.

Again she sighed, _'This truly has been a crazy, fucking day.'_ she mused. This was going to be the start of a new adventure and there was no way she was going to miss out.

But with all adventures, they all have their obstacles in someone's way.

* * *

Very far off the road, the motorcycle rider, Sid, sat in the shadows of the trees. He didn't remove his helmet as he sat on his bike. The mysterious man seemed distracted, as it seemed he was talking like there was someone there. It was a high tech TV screen that showed up where the speed gauge was.

"It seems the girl found the construct before we could, sir." he paused listening to the person on the screen. "No, there are no signs that its powers have started bonding with its host, although it protected the girl, preventing my plan of removing her." Again he paused, listening to the person on the screen. "Yes, its revival is progressing faster than anticipated..." pausing again he listened intently. "Understood, I will report back to you on anything _interesting_ that comes up." He smirked in the most unpleasant way as he revved his bike's engine and rode off.

**Yay! My very first chapter done! So exciting!**

**Just what lies in store for Sonya and Storm Shadow? And who is the rider Sid working for?**

**You'll just have to sit and wait for the next chap. Please read and review!**


End file.
